onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/End Game, Raftel Prediction Part 10 (Second Half).
Fight 6, Franky versus Sanjuan Wolf: Franky: “Rocket Launcher!” Wolf: “That hurts you moron! You puny robot want to fight with me? I will squash you! Ghaaa!” He tried to smash Franky with a punch. Franky dodged the attack, “Strong Jack Hammer!” He tried to punch the monstrosity with his improved version of Strong Hammer but while the hit was very powerful, it did not budge the gigantic being. Wolf: “Hold still you fly!” He went on a rampage crashing and destroying the landscape. Franky (thinking while dodging): “How can I fight someone as big as this guy? On top of that I spent half of my cola on the last Coup de Burst.” Wolf: “Now I got you stupid robot!” He put his leg up and tried to stomp Franky. Franky: “Acid Breath and Fresh Fire!” He sent out a smoke gas of acid followed by the fire breathing move. Wolf: “That’s burns! Ahhh! My leg!” He was visibly hurt but managed to hold his composer owing to his size. Franky (panting): “If my cola supply was full I could have used the Mini Gaon Cannon that I installed on my body to take him out but now I am out of options.” Wolf: “Die puny thing!” He smacked the ground with both his hands which shook the entire place and made Franky fall over. “Oi need some help?” A voice asked. Franky: “Hentai? That’s me… Huh you are that 315 million bounty head from Sabaody aren’t you?” Kid: “That was my former bounty.” He stood there with a lot of metallic weapons which he gathered from the shore after the marines left them; he was still roughed up from the fight with Pizarro. “Don’t think I am a friend, I have got a debt to pay to this Blackbeard crew, after I deal with this one I will hunt down that tiger bastard!” Wolf took the advantage of the distraction and caught Franky from behind, he held him in his hand and squeezed. Franky (In desperation): “Double Kentauros!” This time extra metallic legs came out from both his sides and strengthened him; but it was not enough against the force Wolf was putting on him. “Aaaah!” Wolf: “Now you are done for!” Franky: “Acid Spit”! He spat out concentrated acid on Wolf’s hand. Wolf: “You imbecile!” He threw Franky to a rock nearby. Franky: “Oh great now I am out of acid too and he is still as strong as ever.” Indeed the attacks did not do much to Sanjuan as his size alone made him extremely resilient. Kid: “I can pack a hit but I am too worn out from my previous battle so it will be a one shot only.” Franky: “Ok then, I will go all out also and use all my cola to give it a try.” Wolf: “You have lived long enough small fries now say good bye!” Kid and Franky: “Supaaah Repelling Coup de Burst!” They combined Kid’s repel attack with Franky’s improved Coup de Burst and hit Wolf in the chest with all the metal there was. It was an overwhelming move, the force from the Repel and Coup de Burst combined made the projectiles extremely fast and they hit Wolf’s body like an enormous shotgun fire and it was fitting for the behemoth. Wolf staggered and then fell down with an earth shuddering thud, he was out and unconscious. Franky (Panting): “I am exhausted.” Kid was too worn out to talk and just sat down. Fight 7, Brook versus Laffitte: Laffitte was moving his cane left and right, “your eyelids are getting heavy, you are falling asleep, when you wake up, you will be under my control, your eyelids are getting heavy…!” He was chanting in a monotonous tone. This was real hypnosis not the mambo jumbo that Jango does. Brook: “Oh I am so sleepy, I can’t keep my eyes open, but being a Skeleton I have no eyes, Yohohohhohoho!” He proved that he was immune to hypnotism. Laffitte: “Looks like I got to do this in the old fashioned way!” He charged at Brook with his cane. Brook parried with his sword but the cane matched it, “I thought it would be cut,” he pondered. Laffitte: “Don’t think that you are the only one with a concealable weapon. This cane of mine may not be a sword but it’s lethal.” He shook his cane and spikes came out of it. Brook: “Yohohohoho, I see you are pretty skilled.” They engaged in a battle of weapons but were more or less even and no one gave in. Laffitte took some damage and some blood spilled but Brook was also bruised and battered. Laffitte (getting away from Brook): “Ok you are really good but this time I will take you down,” he sprouted wings and took flight. “This is the power of my Feather Feather fruit. Quill Barrage!” He waved his wings and sent a violent spree of feathers at Brook. When they hit the target they caused quite a lot of damage. Brook managed to get up albeit a bit shakily. Laffitte: “Time to finish this, Plume Storm!” He spun very fast in the air and sent down thousands of feathers obscuring the view; the effect was similar to a bombardment. But when the smoke cleared there stood a completely unharmed (except for the clothes) Brook. Holding a bottle in his hand, “Yohohohohoho, this milk is the best, the Bone Builder Milk! Soul King is its ambassador, Yohohohoho!” Laffitte: “What the hell?!? You healed yourself up? How? No matter, I will kill you one way or another, Feathery Catastrophe”! He produced a lot of feathers and gathered them in the shape of a javelin and then sent them straight to Brook. Brook: “Hanauta Sanchou, Tobi Yahazu Giri!” He made a jumping version of his trademark attack, with much more power behind it. They both landed safely and Brook sheathed his sword and started to walk away, then he suddenly fell to one knee. His entire body was cracked and he barely stayed conscious; Laffitte was still standing with a grin in his face. But then he coughed up blood and fall over, his torso was cut in five places and the wounds were deep, it was astonishing that he was still alive. “I never thought such a simpleton of a skeleton would have beaten me…!” He passed out. Fight 8, Jinbe versus Vasco Shot: Jinbe: “Samehada Shotei!” Vasco: “Beer 5%!” He gulped a sip from his bottle and punched to counter Jinbe’s blow but it was not strong enough and he was pushed back. “Wow, you really are strong guess I have to take it to a much higher level. Ok Liqueur 40%! Toputoputoputoputopu!” He then attacked with renewed fury and hit Jinbe hard in the chest. Jinbe was sent lying from the blow of the larger man. Jinbe (getting up): “You really are a drunkard!” Vasco: “Whatt arre youu saayyingg? Ii cannnt heeaar gooodd whheeen Ii aamm Druunkk! Toputoputoputoputopu!” Jinbe: “Whatever! Gyojin Karate, Samegawara Seiken!” They engaged in a brawl of melee attacks, even though Shot was much more furious and larger, Jinbe was still having the upper hand. Vasco: “Toputoputoputopu….. okk Ii willl haave ttoo taakke iitt eveen hiigherrr, Absinthe 77%!” He drank a lot more of alcohol and got completely cuckoo, then he started to fight in the fashion of a drunken master, also the problem he was having with speaking was gone. “Beer Barrel!” He jumped at Jinbe and hit him with his gut and sent him flying, then rushed him and kicked in the ribs. Jinbe got up with some difficulty, “he sure packs a hit when he is drank! Gyojin Karate, Gosenmaigawara Seiken!” He charged again at Vasco, this time he put much more effort in the fight and was still gaining an upper hand. Vasco: “Damn you!” He drank yet again from the bottle, “Cocoroco (Bolivian alcohol with extremely high volume) 93%!” He fumed up and hit Jinbe in the chin with a kick. Jinbe coughed up blood; the he grimaced and punched “Gyojin Karate Ichimanmaigawara Seiken!” He performed his new and improved version of the attack. It hit Shot in the chest and cracked some ribs. The two fighters were in very close proximity now. Shot: “You bastard!” He drank whatever was left in his bottle, “Absolute Alcohol 100%, Puke Attack!” He took a deep breath and then puked all over Jinbe’s body. Jinbe in desperation: “Gyojin Karateno Ougi, Sea King’s Morsel!” He executed a combination of punches in a row with earth shattering force behind them; Shot was completely devastated, battered and bruised. He passed out, unconscious. However his puke was still all over Jinbe’s body. Jinbe: “What the fuck is this? Acid?” He ran to the water way by the shore not too far away. Fight 9, Liana versus Catarina Devon: Devon: “You say that you got some more cards to play? Huh? What? Haki? Even if you have it, it won’t matter! I Cinders!” She transformed her hand into a smoldering pile of ash and tried to hit Liana in the head. Liana dodged and came with a kick of hers which did not even reach near Devon. Liana: “You have fun while you still last, I will kill you today.” Devon: “You don’t even seem to have haki and you keep smirking, have you gone nuts? You are bluffing!” Liana: “Think whatever you want witch, I don’t care!” Devon: “That’s not bad; because once you are dead nothing will matter about your caring.” Liana: “Shut the hell up!” She ran at Devon at a very high speed and tried to plunge her spear into Devon’s chest. Devon allowed it to pass through. Devon: “Just as I thought you don’t have haki, pathetic! Now die! Embers Engulf!” She became blazing ash and covered Liana’s entire body. Liana (looking shocked): “I am sorry mom, I failed you.” Devon: “Murunfuffuffu! Die already!” The two women vanished into the swirl of cinders, then suddenly a red spree gashed out of it and a feral cry was heard. The ash subdued rapidly and out of it came Liana, in a severely burnt and bruised condition, she was holding a knife. Devon was down on the ground, holding the wound at her heart, she knew she was dying, with her last words she spoke, “Sea stone?!” Liana: “Yes sea stone, I knew I couldn’t beat you head on, so I bluffed, however there were some truth in the bluff, after all I am also known as Cjane besides my real name, that is Liana Rose.” Devon: “Cjane!!! The greatest gambler of the New World! Aah…...” She died there, on the ground form the wound at her heart made by the sea stone knife. Liana looked up at the sky, with tears in her eyes, “I have avenged you mother!” She mumbled. Then she turned around to the centre of the island, sonic booms were going off there, she started to walk that way. (As for the ones wondering, by Cjane I tried to make reference with Calamity Jane of the Wild West). Fight 10, Zoro versus Shiliew: Both of them were swordsmen of unparalleled caliber, the best of the bests and both of them had murderous intent. Roronoa Zoro and Shiliew of the Rain, two monstrously powerful fighters were face to face in a duel of swords to determine the best. Zoro Charged Shiliew first with his Santoryu, he wielded Meito Wado Ichimono (Kuina’s sword) on his mouth, Meito Shusui (Ryuma’s sword) on his right hand and his newly acquired Shodai Kitetsu (the highest Kitetsu sword, one of the top twelve swords) on his left hand. Shiliew drew his nodachi, it was also one of the top twelve swords; he charged to counter Zoro. Zoro: “Santoryu, Ushi Bari!” He used the bull horns move Shiliew: “Rain Hound!” He spun and then moved his sword from above, side and down to create a triangular shape in the air, then shot the sword straight to make a complex symbol out of it, the dark purple attacked raced at Zoro and clashed with his Ushi Bari easily over powering it. Zoro (jumping back): “Santoryu, Demonic Cursor!” He flipped himself and then held all three blades at parallel, then slashed them all down, sending a crimson attack rush and clash with the purple slash of Shiliew. The two cancelled each other out. Shiliew: “Not bad Roronoa, Rain in the Winter, Deathly Downpour!” He sent two slashes upwards and then two more to collide with them, the slashes brokoe apart from the impact and formed a shower of needle like attacks (much like when Kaku showered Zoro with Rankyaku albeit at a much more damaging and faster rate). Zoro: “108 Pound Cannon!” He sent the attack at the needle like pouring slashes to negate them but it was not enough. Shiliew: “Rain Stopper!” He sent a huge ranged slash at Zoro. Zoro was still fending off the previous attack. He could not focus properly at the new threat and barely managed to get himself out of its path. Shiliew: “Aren’t you having a little hard time Roronoa?” He ran close to Zoro and started to stab at a flabbergasting speed, “Deathly Torrent!” Zoro put one of his swords (Meito Shusui - Ryuma’s sword) back to the scabbard, “Nitoryu, Serpents Venom!” He moved the swords so fast that they became literally invisible and caught Shiliew’s blade in a cross hold with his blades. Shiliew (to himself): “Impossible!” (Loud): “Why you! Let go of my sword!” Zoro: Make me! Shiliew: “You fool! Mist!” He turned his sword in an angle and then shook it, and then he put forth a hell lot of strength behind the shaking and pushed Zoro back a bit, without wasting anytime he slashed the sword vigorously in the air several times, the slashes was so intense that the view phased in between them and it looked as if there was a mist. Zoro opened his left eye, (it looked just like Mihawk’s eyes) and then looked straight at Shiliews eyes, “you can’t not fool me with that!” He took out all his swords again, “Santoryu Ogi, Rokudo no Tsuji!” He used the move which he used against the Kraken. Shiliew: “Blood Puddle!” He brought the sword down to the ground and then sent it straight up with the blade still downward and then moved it tremendously fast to attack at a peculiar angle, the attack was much more powerful than his previous hits as he put a lot of haki into it. Zoro jumped back to avoid but his right shoulder took some damage and blood trickled down his arm. He looked at the wound and ignored it. “Peacock’s Rave!” With only the sword he was holding in his mouth, he slashed at Shiliew. Shiliew blocked the blow but was still was blown back a bit. “Huh I knew you also have busoshuko haki, so I put my guard up!” Zoro: “No need to lie, you used Kenbunshoku haki to predict my move.” Shiliew: “You are well versed in haki; that much I can see, let’s stop fooling around then?” Zoro: “You asked for it! Raaaaaa!” He rushed with an uncanny fury at the larger man. Shiliew: “Blood Bath!” He jumped at Zoro in such a speed that he seemed like invisible and made a very complex move, it was the same move he used to kill Killer. Zoro blocked the attack but even then he was thrown back a lot by it, the air that just passed by from it caused shock waves all around. Zoro (to himself): “What power!” Shiliew: “Now say good bye! Rain Slicer!” He slashed the sword diagonally, at first it seemed like a normal attack but the air itself was cut from it, the result was much like a combination of a quake blow and a mega slash. Zoro: “Haaaaaa! Elemental Demon Slash!” He used the same attack he used to cut the ocean before but this time on the air resulting in an attack similar to the one Shiliew made, the two element cutting attacks canceled each other. However Zoro was a bit out of breath. Shiliew gave him no time to recover, “Leeches!” He sent a ground slash that hit Zoro directly on the chest by rising from the ground. Zoro was thrown back, his chest was bleeding profusely. He got up with some difficulty. Shiliew: “You are a tough guy, I enjoyed the fight, if you give up and surrender I will give you a proper swordsman’s death.” Zoro: “A man’s life is nothing without pride, and if I lose to you, it will take that pride from me I don’t want that before I die. Besides I not only promised to myself that I will never lose again but I also promised to make Luffy the Pirate King and if I can’t beat you in this fight then those promises will be broken. There is no point in living or dying if I am an empty shell.” He tied his bandana on his head. “Kyutoryu Asura, 324 Pound Cannon!” Shiliew: “Huh pathetic, Gale Stopper!” He matched the immense ranged slash with one of his own. Zoro: “Kyutoryu, Lion’s Tale!” He made an attack similar to the Shishi Sonson just with nine blades at a time. Shiliew tried to block the attack but could not; he got cut in several places and blood gashed out of the wounds. He got up but with some effort. Both the warriors were now bleeding and struggling to stand. Shiliew: “Time to end this; behold my ultimate attack, Bloody Rain! Raaaaaaa!” He held his sword with both hands and jumped forward spinning, then getting vertical in the air, slashing and then ending with a gash from above. Zoro sheathed his other swords and held only the Shodai Kitetsu, he also rushed forward “Haaaaaaaa!” He closed his right eye, now looking only with the left one which was similar to Mihawk’s eyes, “Eye of a Hawk, Falcon’s Swoop!” He jumped high in the air, in a fashion as if he was going to take flight and then came down with a cross body sword strike. The two blades crossed and sent a huge shockwave, above, the clouds in the sky were separated much like what happened when Shanks and Whitebeard crossed weapons. Both the attacks were backed by tremendous haki and they clashed in the air with force that is not often seen. Then one blade broke fall down, its owner’s body was cut diagonally from shoulder to other side of the chest and all his clothing was tattered from the sheer wind force that the attack caused. The victim fall down with the sword and hit the ground in a thud. It was Shiliew, the mighty former warden of Impel Down and the first mate of the Blackbeard pirates was defeated. Roronoa Zoro, the former bounty hunter and unofficial first mate of the Strawhat pirates, stood his ground, he was cut, bruised and shaking, but he was victorious. He spoke to himself, “Only one more man to defeat!” Shiliew (panting and barely audible): “I never thought that the ultimate attack I designed for seven years would fail in its first trial, maybe this was fate, you now have the strongest attack in the word of swords, Roronoa Zoro, you defeated me!” Zoro: “That attack was not mine, it was Hawkeye’s: I just named it.” He started to walk toward the centre of the island, from where sonic booms could be heard. Fight 11, Luffy versus Blackbeard: Teach: “Liberation!” He sent the Hydra he absorbed from Magellan before to Luffy. (See part 8 for reference). Luffy got covered in the poison. Teach started to laugh like crazy, “Zehahahahaha…Zehahahaha!” Luffy: “Gomu Gomu no Fusen!” He expanded himself and blew the poison away. Shishishishi; “that will not work on me! I have immunity against poisons.” Teach: “What!?! Doesn’t matter, I will just have to kill you the old fashioned way.” Luffy: “Only you are going to die here, I will kick your ass real hard.” Teach: “Watch yourself, you punk!” Luffy: “Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle!” Blackbeard jumped away from the attack. You little pest, you think that you can match my might? Zehahahaha, I will show you. Tremor Wave!” He slashed both his hands as if he was holding a sword. The air cracked and created a slash like quake. Luffy: “Gomu Gomu no Shock Absorber!” Teach: “Kuroz Vortex!” He tried to pull Luffy close. Luffy: “Gomu Gomu no Jet Pack!” He got away by rapidly exhaling the air. Teach: “Black Nova!” He sent a mass of darkness at Luffy, “Explode!” Inside it was a hidden quake; he made it explode when it was near Luffy. Luffy got blown back from the attack; he was somewhat hurt but got up easily. “I don’t care what attack you through at me; I will kick your ass! Gomu Gomu no Howitzer Cannon!” Teach: “Dark Wave!” He created a lot of darkness from his body to block the path of Luffy’s attack, but the spasm passed right through it. Teach was hit several times before he could send a quake blow to Luffy and stop the barrage. Teach: “Your haki is impressive Mugiwara, Zehahahaha…! Black Hole!” He started to suck in whatever there was, he planned pull Luffy in too. Luffy: “Gomu Gomu no Trebuchet!” He pulled his body back using his rubber ability and then literally threw it back at Teach, but in the meantime he also jumped and blew air into his body to change his head into Gear Third, he hit Teach with an enormous head butt and of course there was haki in it. Teach: “Aaaah! Annoying little bastard!” He grabbed Luffy’s arm with his right hand and then pulled him close. “Now I got you, Zehahahaha!” He punched at Luffy’s chest. Luffy coughed out blood, Teach hit him again, this time in the gut and then he formed a quake bubble in his fist and brought it to Luffy’s head with the intention of blowing his brains out. Luffy: “This is for Ace!” He suddenly sent a strong burst of Haoshoku haki directly pointed at Blackbeard’s eyes and then followed with a solid punch to the nose and then an elbow to Teach’s already damaged set of teeth. Blackbeard relinquished his hold on Luffy, he was a bit shocked from the burst of haki and also was holding his nose protectively. Luffy wasted no time, “ Gear Second, Gomu Gomu no Jet Javelin!” He changed only his hands up to elbows to Gear Second mode and then brought the two elbows together forming like a spear, then he sprung at Teach with blinding speed drove both the elbows to Teach’s gut. Blackbeard coughed up blood but was not much fazed by the powerful hit, he put one hand down at the ground and then sent and upward wave of darkness from it, “Black Line!” A stripe of darkness hit Luffy and sent him flying. Luffy tried to get up but he was bruised all over from the punches Blackbeard gave him when he was caught by him. Teach: “Abyss!” He generated the technique to bind Luffy in the place he was in. “Zehahahahaha… Now Mugiwara! Time to meet your maker!” He started to from two huge quake bubbles in his hands and then transferred them both to one hand, with the other hand he formed a smaller one and fed into the larger two and threw the bomb at a now earthbound Luffy. “Core Shocking Detonation!” The attack broke into countless smaller ones and engulfed Luffy, there were shock after shock, the sonic booms were heard from everywhere nearby and the whole island was shaking. Teach started to laugh like a mad man, “Zehahahahaha…Zehahahaha…Zehahahahaha…!” The tremor frenzy lasted for about a minute and then finally it stopped there lied Luffy or what was left of him in a bloody pulp, battered and bruised all over the body. His clothes were in shreds and blood was all over him. Teach: “I am the strongest ever! I beat everyone and now that this troublesome rookie is dead One Piece will be mine for sure, Zehahahaha…!” Suddenly the battered body of Luffy moved, unbelievably he stood up, Teach’s eyes became as big as saucers from the shock. “How is it possible, no one can survive that! NO ONE!” Luffy: “ Bakayaro! I already told you that I will kick your ass and make you pay for what you have done, there is no way you can stop me, no matter what you do I will avenge Ace! His Haoshoku haki exploded, it was unlike any other display of haki, it was way too intense, even someone as powerful as Blackbeard Faltered, he took a few steps back and fall on his rear. Teach (getting up): “I will kill you and have One Piece! Dark Sphere!” He charged up a similar attack he used to take Ace down only it was much bigger. “Haaaaaaaaaa!” He charged at Luffy. Luffy: “No , I will find One Piece and I will be the Pirate King! Gomu Gomu no Ion Cannon!” He twisted his arms together and then applied both Gear Second and Third to them, the gigantic corkscrew like attack was backed by an insane boost of Busoshoku haki. It was so intense that his hands were literally emitting a silvery aura. Then he punched. Both the attacks were beyond extraordinary, they were so powerful that the air around them cracked. They collided with a fury never seen before and were struggling against each other. Then Luffy reversed the twist he put in his attack, both his now gigantic hands became separate and a huge force was generated from the spinning, that along with another shot of haki managed to finally push Blackbeard back and hit him sending him flying to the hill behind and crash there. But it took its toll on Luffy, he fall to his knees and was panting hard. Blood was all over him and he was visibly at his limits. Teach somehow managed to get up and approached Luffy, his condition was not much better than Luffy’s. He struggled to his fit, “Zehahahaha… Mugiwara! You sure pack a hit there, let’s finish this, the winner of the next move will be the victor! Raaaaaaaaa! Black Shock Cannon!” He brought both his hands in front of him and sent a huge column of darkness at Luffy, it also contained a powerful quake bubble in it. The move tore through the ground and rushed at Luffy who was standing there defiantly. Luffy: “Gear Second, Gomu Gomu no Fiery Jet Gatling!” Luffy’s Gatling was so fast that it started to burn from the friction with the air, his arms were ablaze and black from the haki he put in the attack. Both the attacks hit. Luffy’s already injured body was once more devastated by the quake and the power of darkness, but he stood his ground, “Aaaaaaaaaah!” He shouted in agony but never stopped, he kept hitting the Fiery Gatling over and over at Teach until Blackbeard’s body became an unrecognizable burnt and bloody pulp. 'Epilogue: ' Teach fell down unconscious, Luffy was still standing; he then started to walk toward Blackbeard’s fallen body. He was barely able to walk but he made it to him. “Ace! Shirohige-ossan! I have kicked his ass,” he shouted to the heavens. A few figures came out into the opening from the jungles. Zoro: “Thank you for guiding me here.” He said to Helmeppo who was helping him to walk. Behind them was some of the marines who recovered and they were dragging Vasco Shot, Van Auger, Shiliew and Laffitte all of them save Auger were unconscious and were secured by sea stone handcuffs. Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Liana, Franky and Kid were also with them. On the other side were Coby, Robin, Jinbe, Sanji who was carrying Nami at his shoulder and the Heart pirates,they were accompanied by another small group of marines who dragged Burgess and Pizarro both unconscious and bound by sea stone handcuffs. Coby: “Luffy-san, I know that you are a pirate and we are marines. It’s our duty to capture you. But provided the condition we are in, we won’t be able to beat you. So I am here to make a truce, we are friends after all right? We want you to hand over the Blackbeard pirates. We will take them and leave, as all my superiors are not in active shape right now; I will command this fleet back. Are you ok with that?” Luffy: “Shishishishishi… Do whatever you wish with him, I don’t care, I needed to kick his ass and I did that, here I come One Piece!” He said with his arms high in the air and then suddenly toppled over, he passed out from the wounds he had and fatigue. Chopper rushed to him, “Oi Luffy, say something, are you ok? Doctor doctor, we need a doctor here! Oh that’s me…!” Law: “I can also have a look at him.” Coby: “Farewell Luffy san, soon we will meet again with you as the Pirate King. And I will take you down to become an admiral!” Men, lets go! He turned back with the Blackbeard pirates, along with Teach who was also secured by sea stone handcuffs and started to walk back. Helmeppo: “Oi Coby what about the Giant? He won’t fit in any of our ship.” Coby: “Tie him with a ship and we will drag him back.” Law and Chopper were discussing about Luffy’s condition. Chopper: “He needs to be treated immediately.” Law: “Let’s take him to my submarine there I have the necessary equipment.” The others agreed too, they all needed medical attentions afterall. So the Strawhat crew along with the Heart pirates and Killer started to move back to the shore. When they were almost near there, Luffy woke up, he was being carried at Jean Bart’s shoulder at that time. Luffy: “Oi matte! Where are we going? I need to look for One Piece!” Chopper: “Medical attentions come first.” Luffy: “I just need some meat, I can’t waste time here, Sanji give me some meat and I would be fine. Hey let go off me!” He tried to climb down from Jean Bart’s shoulder. Then he suddenly looked at the shore and his eyes were flashing, there was a new ship in the shore and onboard it was a man who wore a black cloak, his left arm was also missing, it was none other than the Yonko, Red Haired Shanks and his crew. Well guys that’s the end. I tried to make it somewhat decent, don’t know how much I could. As for Shanks’ arrival, that is for the sequel, although I am not sure if I am going to write it or not. Please excuse mistakes and comment. Also I am adding two polls one is for this chapter and the other is for the entire prediction. Please vote. Thank you. How was it (this part): Really Good Good Moderate Bad Very Bad How was it (entire prediction): Really Good Good Moderate Bad Very Bad Category:Blog posts